User blog:Gliscor Fan/Batman v Superman Review: It's a court case, not a fight (spoilers)
So this week, I decided to do a title thing that I noticed awhile after seeing this movie. Note how it says Batman v Superman and not Batman vs Superman. Yeah, the title fight is still there, but in the end, the thing about the movie is that the fight between Batman and Superman happens while they're Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne. But anyway, let the bullshit begin! (would've done this yesterday, but Hyrule Warriors Legends) The Plot Now, the thing about this movie specifically is that it combines two plots at once and sometimes that can be pulled off well, but other times? Not so much. The specific plot for this is that it combines the plots for Frank Miller's Dark Knight comic where Batman actually beats Superman (you know, like Goku said once?), despite it being non canon, and the famed Death of Superman comic. Yes, I'm going to tell you right now, Superman does die. Kind of. More like a healing coma. But that's besides the point. For this, I'm going to explain both plots separately, then together. So pay close attention. Batman v Superman This movie should've really been called Batman v Superman v Lex Jr., because that's actually what was going on. Alex pushed and pushed for Superman to fight Batman and win, and throughout the movie, that's what he was setting up. He was allowing Bruce to do his thing, and allowing Clark to do... whatever. It was a fairly big deal. Did they go about this the right way? Honestly? Yeah. It was a pretty good, but very slow, idea that came to fruition in a decent way. I mean, there could have been a bit more joy in some of the scenes, but that's just because of Zack Snyder. Dawn of Justice The fact alone that Wonder Woman is really there is why this plot exists. If Wonder Woman were not in this movie, this whole "dawn of justice" thing couldn't of happened. In the end, Batman was the one with the idea, but it was Wonder Woman who told him everything he knew about everything else. So basically this particular plotline could really only be possible if Gal Gadot could carry it through. Did she? Absolutely. The way she was able to handle some of these scenes (especially one in which Bruce was hitting on her) was pretty great, and there was definitely some old-school 1950s feminism vibe coming off. If nothing else, this is what the audience should be focusing on, since this is one of the best Wonder Woman performances since the last time we saw Wonder Woman in live-action. The Line As I said earlier, once you combine these two plots, it becomes a bit harder to follow and rather dull. There are spots which you can't really tell which is Batman v Superman, and which is Dawn of Justice, while at other times, the difference is clear as day and it's pulled off remarkably. Even still, it's a very hit-and-miss idea. Personally, I thought it was clever. Nothing really more than that. The Acting My favorite part. I think I already did a Man of Steel review, but I'll double on Cavill in case I haven't. Henry Cavill Superman. I mean, that's all you really need to know about Henry's performance. If you saw Man of Steel, you saw Henry in this movie. It's more or less the same uber-serious Superman like the last movie, which doesn't directly go against his character, but eh. Cavill's performances tend to be hit or miss. Ben Affleck Oh joy. I mean that literally. Ben pulls off a really good Frank Miller batman, and a damn great older Bruce Wayne. I'm not going to say it was flawless, but it was too a point where it would be fairly hard to point out any flaws. In contrast to Cavill, Ben actually cracks some jokes here and there in a sort of "oh, whoops" type of scene. I laughed multiple times, even though no one else in the theater was really laughing. But Ben Affleck is definitely one of the better comic-adapted Batmans. and still a better batman than Christian Bale. Jeremy Irons I love Alfred. I love Jeremy's Alfred, although I wasn't as much paying attention to his character... just the way he speaks. I'm going to give him a pass, because it was fun to listen to him speak. Jesse Eisenberg/Michael Cera Oh, yes, the most controversial actor since the beginning. Jesse has gotten a LOT of mixed responses, both from critics and audiences. What's my opinion? Honestly, throughout this entire movie I looked at him as Lex Luthor's son rather than Lex Luthor, so I found it actually really entertaining. He pulls of Insane really, really well, and if it wasn't for the poor script, I'd honestly say his performance was near oscar worthy. But I'm probably the only person who thinks that. Oh well. Gal Gadot Not going to say much on Gal since she was only in the movie for a total of about 30 minutes. However, she did a great job playing a half-modern, half old-school Wonder Woman. The contrast to both Superman and Batman was actually really nice to see in this film, and I have to hand it to Gal, she nearly single-handedly carried the "Dawn of Justice" portion in this film. The Script This is where a lot of the movie fell flat. The fight scenes were choreographed great, but the script itself was... disappointing. There were a lot of problems with the script in general, but humor isn't one of them. One thing I noticed was that Lois Lane got forced into this movie. There was no part of this film in which she was actually needed. Most of the scenes she was in could've been cut. The entire thing about the "unidentified bullet" would've been completely useless if the bullet had not been traced back to LexCorp, and even then the only useful thing she did in that scene was bring Superman to Alex. I'm not sure if this had anything to do with the fact that it was based off a Frank Miller book, but Batman and Superman stop fighting just because their mothers are both named Martha. Out of context, this is really the stupidest reason and honestly, the reason they stop fighting could've been way better. And as for the people who said that Doomsday looks like a Bay Turtle, don't worry. He'll adapt into an actual monster. The script was honestly not the greatest thing in the world. It had its moments, but for the most part, it was lacking in emotion and structure. David Goyer should've honestly just make a John Constantine movie instead of writing this, because his work on Constantine was great. (The cancelled TV show, not the Keanu Reeves film). The Music The music fit each moment near perfectly, although sometimes it was louder than everyone else. I don't really blame that on the music, though, just the post-production. It was still really good gritty/action-packed music that this movie kind of needed to even out from the dullness this movie suffers from a lot of. The Final Score This movie is very hit and miss, a lot like Man of Steel was. There were multiple high points, and multiple low points, however I can't give it any higher than a 7/10 because the script of this movie, which everything was working around, was not good. Everything else was great the way it was, but the script is what you get when you cross Sucker Punch with Man of Steel, and a small pinch of 300. Is it worth watching? Yes. At least once. But you don't have to go out and see it now. alsofuckthecriticstheirpaidtogivemoviesbadreviewsdsmgnuhjshmfmynameisdonaldtrumpdbbasdsdf Other things and stuff Category:Blog posts